


To Want A Gentle Grasp

by Blubfishblue



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: What is love but to hold someone?
Relationships: Kilroy | Rhys/Wayu | Mia
Kudos: 11





	To Want A Gentle Grasp

“HYAA” Mia yelled out, lashing her sword into a bandit who had managed to sneak around to the rear of the Greil Mercenary party. But Mia had not struck quick enough, as before the man slumped to the ground dead, he had gotten a blade into Rhys’s side. The frail healer stumbled as he backed away from the man who injured him. Inconveniently, they had not brought any other healers, and Rhys could not heal himself, so he would have to have this wound heal on its own, as well as spend the rest of the battle injured. 

“Are you okay?” Mia asked. Rhys couldn’t tell if the concern in her voice was of the practical kind or the friendly kind. Likely the practical kind, he doubted Mia, such a strong swordswoman would waste friendship on such a frail man, and as his role was vital to the success of the group.

“I’ll be fine,” Rhys said, and it was not a lie, the wound was deep, and if left untreated, it would be fatal, but he was a skilled healer and could treat it as soon as the fight ended, probably, if he could stay conscious. But it did hurt, and as Rhys would not admit, he was struggling to stand, he leaned on his staff. His vision beginning to fade around the edges. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine,” Mia replied, her concern of the friendly kind, but Rhys surely could not tell. “Hey Oscar,” She called over to the mounted man, “Can you put Rhys up on your horse.” 

“Yeah,” Oscar responded, maneuvering his horse over to where the two were. “That wound looks bad, we should try to finish this fight quickly.” Oscar dismounted, and gently set Rhys in the saddle. “Just try to stay conscience,” he told Rhys, the little colour in his face was long gone, but he managed to nod. “I will stay with him, you go on ahead,” Oscar told Mia.

Mia nodded, she didn’t want to leave Rhys alone, but this was a battlefield, and she knew that oscar wouldn’t let any harm to come to Rhys, unlike she would. Cursing herself for failing to protect the healer, her friend, she sped off, towards where Boyd was tearing bandits apart. Together the two of them managed to deal with the majority of the crooks, Shinon shot down all those who remained. 

The battle over, but not quickly enough, Mia raced back over to where Rhys was, he was awake, but barely, his white robes stained red, looking past the part that had been cut open, she could count every rib Rhys had. Oscar had already placed him on the ground and was inspecting the cut. “Are you hanging in there Rhys?” Mia asked him

“I’ll be fine,” he replied with a weak cough, the amount of blood in the cough convinced Mia otherwise. “Just wrap the wound tightly, and I have some herbs I should put on it.” Rhys continued weakly, before passing out. Thankfully Oscar had enough experience with treating wounds that he managed to dress the cut properly. 

As the group returned to the village that hired them, Oscar reassured Mia that Rhys would be fine, and that Mist could heal it when they got back to the base. After the group had gotten the payment, they began back to the base. It would take just over half a day’s travel, and with them at a slower pace, and the fact it was long past noon. They would have to camp in the woods overnight. Not great with the condition that Rhys was in, and Boyd had also taken some smaller hits. Not enough to be a concern, but enough that he walked with a limp. 

As they set up camp under the stars, Mia was distracted, Oscar and Boyd set up the tents, as Shinon went off to hunt something for dinner. Mia watched over Rhys, as he told her that he did not need watching over. He knew it wasn’t true though. He was always so frail, so weak. Why the group kept him around was a mystery. He wouldn’t be too hard to replace, and they already had Mist. He was just a liability. 

“Hey Mia,” Rhys said, barely more than a whisper, “Thank you for saving me.” 

“Of course,” Mia responded, “Any time, you’ve saved all of us more times than we could count.”

The pair remained silent for the rest of the evening, but that did not stop their eyes from drifting over to each other. Mia saw the stars reflect in his brown eyes. He was pretty, not quite handsome, he didn’t have any sort of ruggedness that that would entail. But he had a sort of gentleness about him. A kind aura Mia thought. Mia wanted to move closer to him, she wanted to hold him, as gently as one would hold a baby bird. She wanted to hold him tight for the rest of her life.

Rhys looked at Mia, the way that she looked, her face lit up in the light of the fire, he saw sparks in her eyes. Eyes that he might get lost in. She was beautiful, elegant, the way that she could carry herself, she had such confidence. Rhys admired every single thing about her, her purple hair, her skill with a blade, her cheerful demeanour, she was perfect, so perfect that she could do much better than Rhys. Her arms were very nice, the expert way she could handle a blade, her strikes never missed, Rhys wanted to be held in them. There was a longing, Rhys wasn’t held often, he had been away from his family a long time now, they wouldn’t be around for much longer, he should probably visit more often. Maybe if he needed to introduce a partner to them, he’d give them a visit. They would love Mia. He would love to bring her home to his family. He would love to have a life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldnt tell i really like Mia. thank you for reading, please comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
